Piranha Pipe Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 3)
Piranha Pipe Galaxy is likely the second galaxy that the player will reach in Super Mario Galaxy 3. Unlike its predecessor, the Shooting Start-off Galaxy, most of the planets are very bare, with little greenery at all. For many of the levels, however, Mario will need to use Giant Warp Pipes to descend into underground sections, where the majority of the level takes place. Interestingly, Wiggler's Forest Galaxy is the only other time Giant Warp Pipes make an appearance, with the exception of the opening cutscene, where one can be briefly seen in the distance. The Watergun Slurple is first introduced in this galaxy as well. Stats World: 1''' Stars Required: '''1 Total Power Stars: 6''' Total Planets: '''5 Total Hungry Lumas:' 1' Threat Factor: Moderate Missions Unclogging the Piranha Pipes The primary aim of this mission is to reach the Power Star, by transversing a variety of 2D-esque underground areas. When Mario first lands in the galaxy, he will be confronted by a Big Piranha Plant mocking him from inside of a Giant Warp Pipe. This particular Big Piranha Plant will not attack Mario in any way, but others will spit acid, that can cause Mario to lose a health point if it hits him. Mario will be unable to defeat the enemy by normal means, however. On the underside of the planet lies a collection of Starbits, the Shortcut Star, and a swarm of Slurples, which will instantly attack Mario on sight. The new Watergun Slurple will appear after Mario has defeated all of its generic counterparts. It'll respawn here immediately after being defeated. The Watergun Slurple acts as a Power-Up. In order to defeat Big Piranha Plants, Mario has to utilise the Watergun Slurple by spraying water into their mouths. Eventually, the Big Piranha Plants will become bloated and explode, allowing Mario to enter the Giant Warp Pipes that they're guarding. During the underground areas of the mission, the Watergun Slurple has many other uses, such as defeating smaller enemies and washing away Pipe Tar from the ceilings and floor. Prolonged exposure to the Pipe Tar can cause Mario to lose a health point, and will significantly slow him whilst in it. A standard Warp Pipe will lead Mario out of the first underground area and onto a planet with another Big Piranha Plant, although this one is hostile. During the level, Mario will need to transverse three of these underground sections, as well as defeat a total of three Big Piranha Plants with the Watergun Slurple. During the second underground section, the Comet Medal can be found atop a Thwomp. When Mario reaches the end of the third, he'll find the Power Star. COMPLETION REWARD(S): *Glasses (Banktoad Alternative Outfit) *Luigi (Alternative File Icon) Petey in Space The primary aim of this mission is to defeat Petey Piranha, using the Watergun Slurple. '''Petey Piranha has made an appearance in many other games across the Mario franchise, but never before in a Galaxy game. Mario will land on just one planet in this mission. The planet is fairly large, with a Giant Warp Pipe on the top, and a selection of enemes on the underside of the planet, including a Starbag, Goombas and Slurples. The Giant Warp Pipe is unguarded, but Mario will be unable to reach it until having first to collect five Blue Star Chips. After doing so, three Pull Stars will appear, allowing Mario to reach the top of the Giant Warp Pipe and jump in. The player will have to transverse the fourth and final underground area that this galaxy has to offer, before they'll meet Petey. This particular section has striking resemblances to World 1-2, of Super Mario Bros, and even has the same music. Amidst this area is a pool of sparkling Pipe Tar, which will reveal a hidden Rainbow Star if washed away with the Watergun Slurple. Petey Piranha is defeated similarly to Big Piranha Plants (by filling them with water from the Watergun Slurple), however is considerably more dangerous, as Petey can move around and charge at Mario, making him much more difficult for the player to deal with. After being defeated, Petey will burst into stardust and reveal the Power Star. '''COMPLETION REWARD(S): *Petey Piranha Trophy (Starship Mario Aesthetic) Pokey Piranha's Pokey Planet The primary aim of this mission is to please Pokey Piranha, by ridding his planet of Pokey Heads. On the second planet during the 'Unclogging the Piranha Pipes' mission, after the first underground section has been cleared, Mario will encounter a Hungry Luma with a Coin craving. After feeding her 30 Coins, she will transform into a new planet, and a Launch Star will appear, allowing you to reach the newly-created planet. Upon landing, the player will notice this planet differs from others in the Galaxy; it is very sandy and one might be inclined to describe it as tropical. Mario will encounter Pokey Piranha - a humble Piranha Plant with a dark yellow texture, who has run into a small predicament. His planet has been overrun with Pokey Heads, and will gladly give you his Power Star if you get rid of them for him. The task isn't too taxing, and after doing so, he says that he's very grateful, ensuring Mario that they will meet again. COMPLETION REWARD(S): *Royal (Lubba Alternative Outfit) Green Star 1 In this galaxy, all the green stars can be found during the first mission, titled 'Unclogging the Piranha Pipes'. This particular Star is located within the first underground section of the level. It's near the start of the area and Mario will have to backtrack past a stack of breakable, wooden crates. Although tempting to break the crates, the player should avoid the urge if they indeed want the Star, as it's located just atop the stack, and can't be obtained if the crates are broken. A good backflip and/or wall jump may still be required. COMPLETION REWARD(S): *Megaleg and the Mandibug Mountain (Secret Battle Stage) Green Star 2 The second Green Star is drenched in Pipe Tar at the end of the second underground area. There is a chance that Mario will lose his Water Slurple throughout the section before reaching the Star and, as a consequence, will have to backtrack to aquire another one. The Star will reveal itself after Mario has washed away the Tar encasing it. COMPLETION REWARD(S): *None Green Star 3 During the very last underground stage of the first mission, Mario will have to use a Flying ? Block to aid him in reaching the Star. If Mario breaks the Block, it will dissapear and the player will have to restart the level. Alternatively, Luigi is able to aquire the Power Star by performing a Long Jump off to top of a nearby Thwomp. COMPLETION REWARD(S): *Slurple (Alternative File Icon) Passive Characters The following passive characters make an appearance: *Lumas *Signposts *Cosmic Spirit *Pokey Piranha Enemies The following enemies make an appearance: *Piranha Plants *Goombas *Octoombas *Big Piranha Plants *Thwomps *Slurples *Starbags *Pokey Heads *'Petey Piranha (Boss)' Power-Ups The following Power-Ups make an appearance: *Watergun Slurple *Rainbow Star Trivia *Petey Piranha is fought very similarly in another game in the Mario Series - Super Princess Peach. Category:Locations Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Locations Category:Galaxies